


To Whom It May Concern

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Steve counts down the days until he can finally know your name-inspired by To Whom It May Concern by The Civil Wars.





	To Whom It May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @caplanbuckybarnes songfic writing challenge on tumblr

Your whole life, you’ve been told about soulmates. Why they exist, how they’re meant for each other, and even stories of how they meet each other. One thing you were never told, though, is who yours is. The only information you have about your soulmate is when you’ll meet them. For every day since you turned eighteen, your thoughts turned to your soulmate, and you imagined what your life would be like with them.

For Steve though, he was disheartened the day he came of age. According to the date on his wrist, he wouldn’t meet his soulmate until he was nearly a hundred years old. Would he even be alive then? Still, Steve remained hopeful.

I missed you but I haven’t met you  
Oh but I want to  
How I do

After Steve Rogers woke up in the twenty-first century, he found that the date on his wrist actually made sense. That day just keeps inching closer, but Steve feels as if it’s too far out of reach. He wants to find you, to hold you in his arms and love you eternally.

Why are you so far from me?  
In my arms is where you ought to be

You sat on the subway home from work, staring at the numbers on your wrist. You’d had a really long day at work. You really just want somebody to be there for you, to hold you and tell you stories to make you feel better. You look up at the sky, wondering to the universe. Why did you have to wait to meet the person you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with? It was probably your mood talking, but it just wasn’t fair.

How long will you make me wait?  
I don’t know how much more I can take

I missed you but I haven’t met you  
Oh but I want to  
How I do

Three days. That is how long you have left. Your soulmate was just three days away, and you were so excited. There were so many things to experience together with your soulmate, and so much to learn from each other. You wanted to learn what their laugh sounds like, how it feels when they lovingly place their arm around your waist, and much more. And you only had three days, seven hours, and forty-one minutes.

Slowly counting down the days  
‘Till I finally know your name  
The way your hand feels 'round my waist  
The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste

Steve checked his wrist nervously. According to it and the clock, he had an hour and four minutes until he would meet you. Steve was wasting time pacing nervously around his small Brooklyn apartment, and he had to do something. The sudden urge to leave the apartment struck Steve, so he grabbed his jacket and walked outside. He decided to just walk around until something happened, and found himself upon an old bookstore. The shop seemed charming, and Rogers couldn’t resist entering.  
The inside of the shop was cozy, area rugs beneath worn but comfortable looking armchairs. There were rows upon rows of used books that Steve wanted badly to look through. The time on his wrist almost forgotten, Steve walked over to the shelf of paperbacks, browsing the selection of classic novels. He picks up a copy of The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald and decides to buy it after reading a short summary.

I missed you but I haven’t met you  
Oh but I want to  
How I do  
How I do

You finished checking out a customer at the till. It was just your luck that you had to work on probably the most important day of your life so far. You just hoped your soulmate wasn’t one of those weird hipsters or old men that frequent your shop.

You watch as another shopper makes his way toward the cash register, and sigh quietly. You had to admit though, that this man seemed different than most of your patrons. He had dark blond hair styled meticulously, and a jaw that could cut diamonds. His body is well defined in the dark jeans and fitting white shirt he’s wearing, set off by the black leather jacket.

The man looks up from the back cover of the book he’s holding, and you see the most oceanic blue eyes you had ever witnessed. The man catches your gaze, and you smile. He returns the gesture, and something peculiar happens. You feel a strange tingling erupting on your forearm, and look down just in time to see your soulmark disappearing. You gasp and look up to see the man across the counter from you doing the same thing.

Gathering that the handsome man is your soulmate, you bite your lip and nervously reach your hand out in a gesture of meeting. He blushes and extends his hand to meet yours.

He gazes into your eyes and mutters out a captivated, “Hi.”

You blush a light pink and respond with a contented, “Hello.”

Dear whoever you might be,  
I’m still waiting patiently


End file.
